sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kings of Tukrish
The Kingship of the Elamite city of Tukrish was established by King Annišilha in 2365 BC. The city had been previously under direct rule of Amarak. In 2298 the King of Amarak conquered Tukrish and forced the city under his dominion again. Tukrish rebelled against Amarak in 2215 and remained independent until 2090 when the city surrendered to King Idaddu-temti I of Elam. Following the fall of Kidinu II in 2013 BC King Napkurkur I rebelled, asserting the independence of his city. The Emperor did not besiege Tukrish or act in any way against it. Soon, following an incursion of brigands from neighbouring countries, King Napkurkur went to the Emperor himself to swear alleigance and ask for protection. In 2012 BC Chedorlaomer I arranged for a marriage between himself and Manzit-utuku, younger sister of Napkurkur and the marriage of his brother Šimut-Gamil with Napkurkur's other sister Melir-Nahunte. In 2003 BC Napkurkur I took part in the Battle of Sodom on Chedorlaomer's side. List of Kings House of Annišilha * Annišilha I 2365 BC-2350 (b. 2410 d.2350 BC) * Merah-Idadu I 2350-2336 (b. 2389 BC d. 2336) * Immaškuš I 2336-2315 (b. 2357 d. 2315) * Šazibari I 2315-2298 (b. 2335 d. 2298) * Napiša I 2298-2270 (b. 2314 d. 2270) ** Umhuluma, Regent 2298-2295 (b. 2333 d. 2290) * Lahamun I 2270-2246 (b. 2292 d. 2246) * Autalummaš I 2246-2223 (b. 2269 d. 2223) * Annišilha II 2223-2194 (b. 2249 d. 2194) * Pišlume I 2194-2175 (b. 2227 d. 2175) * Immaškuš II 2175-2145 (b. 2205 d. 2145) * Tepilimi I 2145-2129 (b. 2183 d. 2129) * Umalulu I 2129-2103 (b. 2159, d. 2103) * Napiša II 2103-2077 (b. 2138, d. 2077) * Kiklipatališ I 2077-2051 (b. 2114, d. 2051) * Annišilha III 2051-2031 (b. 2092, d. 2031) * Kulimeten I 2031-2015 (b. 2070, d. 2015) * Napkurkur I 2015-1988 (b. 2047, d. 1988) * Immaškuš III 1988-1967 (b. 2021, d. 1967) * Annišilha IV 1967-1949 (b. 1998, d. 1949) * Hundahulik I 1949-1919 (b. 1975, d. 1919) * Indalulum I 1919-1897 (b. 1951, d. 1897) * Zišušu I 1897-1872 (b. 1930, d. 1872) * Napkurkur II 1872-1846 (b. 1906, d. 1846) * Annišilha V 1846-1825 (b. 1880, d. 1825) * Umalulu II 1825-1800 (b. 1857, d. 1800) * Immaškuš IV 1800-1779 (b. 1834, d. 1779) * Napkurkur III 1779-1760 (b. 1811, d. 1760) * Zišušu II 1760-1730 (b. 1788, d. 1730) * Annišilha VI 1730-1717 (b. 1765, d. 1717) * Tepilimi II 1717-1693 (b. 1744, d. 1693) * Immaškuš V 1693-1672 (b. 1720, d. 1672) * Zišušu III 1672-1639 (b. 1697, d. 1639) * Kulimeten II 1639-1619 (b. 1676, d. 1619) * Annišilha VII 1619-1598 (b. 1654, d. 1598) * Kiklipatališ II 1598-1578 (b. 1630, d. 1578) * Umalulu III 1578-1551 (b. 1606, d. 1551) * Zišušu IV 1551-1533 (b. 1584, d. 1533) * Napiša III 1533-1495 (b. 1560, d. 1495) * Annišilha VIII 1495-1489 (b. 1540, d. 1489) * Merah-Idadu II 1489-1460 (b. 1517, d. 1460) * Kiklipatališ III 1460-1431 (b. 1495, d. 1431) * Zišušu V 1431-1420 (b. 1471, d. 1420) * Umalulu IV 1420-1388 (b. 1447, d. 1388) * Hundahulik II 1388-1356 (b. 1423, d. 1356) * Annišilha IX 1356-1328 (b. 1399, d. 1328) * Zišušu VI 1328-1318 (b. 1375, d. 1318) * Lahamun II 1318-1298 (b. 1350, d. 1298) * Enpipi I 1298-1271 (b. 1326, d. 1271) * Hundahulik III 1271-1250 (b. 1303, d. 1250) * Annišilha X 1250-1227 (b. 1281, d. 1227) * Merah-Idadu III 1227-1202 (b. 1258, d. 1202) * Zišušu VII 1202-1189 (b. 1235, d. 1189)